You Magically Rock My World
by Cjeezy
Summary: What if Alex Russo from Wizards of Waverly place and Mikayla from Hannah Montanna met and developed a crush on each other. ONESHOT Mikayla/Alex. Fem Slash, don't like it don't read it.


**A/N: this idea has been burning inside my head, I had to write it down.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Wizards of Waverly Place or Hannah Montana.**

**You Magically Rock My World**

**Setting: Back Stage at a Mikayla Concert in New York city.**

Alex snuck backstage after a Mikayla concert hoping to meet Mikayla. Harper decided she didn't want to sneak backstage with Alex because she gets severely nervous in front of celebrities. Alex managed to steal a backstage pass on her way to Mikayla's dressing room. When she was down the hall from Mikayla's dressing room, Alex saw a bodyguard eating jello. "Piggly Wiggly , get in the jiggly" Alex recited and the bodyguard appeared inside the jello. "Takes care of him" she said and smirked to herself.

Alex knocked on the door and a few moments later it was opened. Mikayla stared at Alex in shock because she looked just like her. Alex was doing the same, but shocked to finally see Mikayla up close. Mikayla broke her gaze and invited Alex in.

"Thanks for letting me in, I'm a huge fan and its really nice to meet you." Alex said excitedly.

"It's nice to meet you too. By the way, what is your name?"

"Alex Russo."

" I love your name!"

"Thanks." Alex blushed. She was nervous, but she felt that she and Mikayla had a connection. Both girls starting talking and laughing to each other about clothes, music, and other celebrities and enjoying themselves. Then Mikayla said, "You know, you're the only fan that has visited me backstage in weeks."

"Why is that?" Alex asked with curiosity all over her face.

"Ever since I confessed to the public that I was gay, I lost a lot of fans and friends." Mikayla said, sadness in her tone. " They hate you for that?" Alex asked and Mikayla nodded. " So Alex...why don't you hate me?" Mikayla asked with the same look of curiosity that Alex had. Alex responded, "Because I'm open minded and don't judge people on their sexuality." Mikayla Smiled. "And I'm also gay" Alex quickly added and blushed again.

The room was silent for a while, then Mikayla spoke, "Do you think we look alike?" Alex was spaced out and was brought back to reality by the question. "I dunno." she answered. They both hopped up and walked to a full body mirror. "We do look alike!" Alex shouted with excitement . " Since you look like me, you look hot." Alex added. Mikayla blushed and found herself attracted to Alex. Alex felt the same about Mikayla. "How far do you live from here?" Mikayla asked Alex.

"I live on Waverly Place, it's a few blocks from here"

"Can I walk you home?"

"Sure, I'd love that."

The girls began walking, each girl longing to kiss the other. Their conversations were a little awkward, but they enjoyed being with each other. As they were walking, Alex took hold of Mikayla's hand and they entwined fingers. They both blushed and the rest of they're journey was silent. When they reached Waverly Sub Station, Alex told Mikayla this was where she lived. They didn't want to leave each other yet so they stood outside and talked. After awhile of talking, Mikayla check her cell phone and saw that it was past midnight. " I should be going." Mikayla said sadly. A look of sadness appeared on Alex's face. She had developed a crush on Mikayla during the time they spent together, even if it was only a few hours. Alex decided to make her move. She kiss Mikayla hard on the lips and Mikayla kissed her back deepening the kiss. They kissed for what seemed like forever and then broke apart for air.

"I will miss you." Alex said softly.

"I'm not going anywhere for a while, my tour ended tonight remember?" Mikayla responded.

Alex smiled and so did Mikayla, with one last, but long and passionate kiss before departing. Mikayla started walking, but turned and asked , "Can I call you later?"

Alex looked back at her and smiled she replied, "Sure, I'd love that."

**THE END**

**A/N: One shot between Alex Russo and Mikayla, their might be a sequel =]. Don't forget to review.**


End file.
